Final Chapter: The Winged Wanderers
Area: ??? Kogoro and Mii are looking around and find themselves in a strange place. Kogoro feels that the air is the same as the underground chamber and that the room transformed around them. Mii wonders where everyone else went, when they hear Due's voice. It seems that everyone is stuck in a limbo, and they only have 15 minutes until it happens to them too. It was then that Kogoro started piecing things together: worlds out of sync and mixed together, the clones they fought; it was all the power of the Portalstone. Mii then tries to channel her power and call everyone back, but Kogoro instead suggests waiting for now. He notices a wall around Meden and the two decide to break it down. The brothers and Due are ready to fight and this fight will their last; the final stop on the wanderer's journey. Just then, some of their friends return to them but only about a handful. They were pulled along by some kind of power, Mii's power to be exact. Even though there are only a few of them, they prepare to fight with what strength they currently have. As they continue fighting, more of the party shows up. But the enemy then calls in some friends of their own: clones of previously defeated enemies. They reassemble and take the fight to Meden. As they reach the top, the remaining party members assemble on top of the giant wedge. Just when they think they corner him, Meden explains that this wedge is the Portalstone's true form and Oros Phlox planned to use it drive it into the dimensional walls, something the Koryuji clan tried long ago. Kogoro explained how the clan tried to harness its power even though they had no idea what would happen but they were stopped by his descendants, the ninjas of the Tenzai clan. Meden then fuses himself with the Portalstone and reveals his true form. Due then reveals that they were born from the stone, in order to one day revive it. They had to recharge its energy, thus everything that happened was to restore the stone's power. After Meden calls more reinforcements, the heroes charge ahead to stop them while Mii gets to the barrier. When Drei is defeated, he says his farewell and says he's just returning to his true form. Ein's defeat signaled the end for him, but he's not worried since he's just going back to his original form. Mii gets to the wall and using her powers, smashes it to pieces. The final battle begins and everyone fights to save the world! After Due is defeated, she says that as long as the stone exists, so will they... As the battle wears on, Meden's strength fades. In desperation, he calls more clones. Eventually, the heroes deal the final blow and Meden falls. Due asks why they couldn't change their worlds, and they gave their answer. Oros Phlox disappears one by one until the room finally changes back into the underground chamber. After examining the stone, they find that the energy has dissipated and the rifts should be dealt with. They still have the matter of getting everyone home, but they have a couple ways of doing it; The Schlafen Celeste's transporters, The World, The Geo-Fortress.. They head outside for some fresh air. In Akihabara, everyone goes on a shopping spree as thanks for saving the world. After everyone gets their souvenirs, the Cross Gate takes a few of them back to the Endless Frontier after saying their goodbyes. Their next stop is the demon world, but first they'll need to take a detour in Marvel Land. Inside the pyramid, the magic circle is now stable and Toma, Cyrille, and the Nameless head back to their worlds. Just then, Aura appears with a Chaos Gate and says The World is now fully restored. With that, more of them say their goodbyes as they are teleported to The World. The residents of the demon world and heaven return to their homes as well, which leaves the people from Earth. They decide to head back to the Koryuji Manor to check on the Portalstone. After checking on the stone, everyone takes their leave one by one. After everyone leaves, Kogoro and Mii decide to head inside the mansion with their journey finally at an end. Strategy At the start of the chapter, get Kogoro and Mii up to the top of the barrier within 15 turns. Have the other party members keep the enemies busy and protect them until they reach the top. Be sure to move the units up so they can be ready to fight Meden by the time they shatter the barrier. As soon as the barrier is down, attack Meden using a Nullify Block ability and hammer him down hard. Be sure to take down some of the clones to reduce the distractions. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Bruno Chun-Li & Morrigan Juri Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Akira & Pai Bahn Gemini & Erica Arthur Frank & Hsien-Ko Ulala Reiji & Xiaomu Saya Soma & Alisa Lindow Kite & BlackRose Neneko Dante & Demitri Lady Ryu & Ken Batsu Ichiro & Sakura Devilotte Haken & Kaguya Sänger Yuri & Estelle Flynn Chris & Jill Rikiya Kurt & Riela Imca Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi KOS-MOS & T-elos Alisa B. X & Zero Tron & Servbots Toma & Cyrille Valkyrie Enemies Eins Belanos (Boss) Drei Belanos (Boss) Oros Avius x12 Oros Rosa x8 Oros Serpus x5 Oros Golt x5 Oros Primus x6 Oros Zilva x6 Dokugozu Dokumezu Phantom Seth Lord Raptor Vile Nemesis T-Type Shielder V-Dural Prelude Meden Traore (Final Boss) Vajra Astaroth Riemsianne Coco*Tapioca Due Flabellum (Boss) Skeith Zero Jedah Dohma Aya-me Selvaria Bles Trivia *Winged Wanderers is the opening theme of Project X Zone *Aura's final words are the same ones she said to Kite when she first gave him the Twilight Bracelet *The friend Soma mentions is Shio, a girl who's a hybrid of human/aragami *A "Lost One" refers to those who lost consciousness while in The World *Heihachi's reference to the South Pole is the supposed location of Pandora in Street Fighter X Tekken Category:Chapter Category:Project X Zone Category:PXZ1 Chapter